


【德搞B/J】PWP不需要名字

by qinlish1



Category: Bandit - Fandom, Jäger - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinlish1/pseuds/qinlish1





	【德搞B/J】PWP不需要名字

那是个阴雨天，整个城市都笼罩在黑色的浓云中，天空沉沉的仿佛要坠下来。Dominic匆匆穿过雨幕，选择了一条捷径，小巷深处一片漆黑，他回头望了望灯火通明的街头，毅然埋头扎入那片黑色。  
逼仄的街道潮湿又阴暗，破旧的路灯苟延残喘地闪着昏黄的光，再里面一些甚至连光都没了，只能看见一片浓稠的黑。  
Dominic绕过积着水的坑洼，不过抬起的脚步仍然溅起一片水花，将他的裤脚和鞋背打湿，“shit！”Dominic咒骂一声。  
“先生。”一个声音从Dominic身后响起，穿过雨声降落在他耳朵里。  
Dominic自然还没自作多情到认为那是在叫自己。  
“前面的先生。”  
这次Dominic回头，声音的来源是个男人，率先跳入眼球的是金色卷翘的发丝，被雨水打湿贴在额角，男人额头饱满、鼻子和下巴也很精巧，眼睛是天空一般的蔚蓝，不过肤色苍白的病态，生生将他的样貌染出一丝鬼魅。如果这模样换做是个女人，Dominic可能还有兴趣驻足听听他的请求。  
Dominic没理会他，不过男人似乎铁了心要缠着他了，亦趋亦步地紧随着Dominic，在一个转角，男人伸手拽住了他的手腕。  
彻骨的寒冷从连接的皮肤一路窜上Dominic的心间——怎么会这么冷？  
Dominic下意思甩开那手，男人趔趄了一步才站稳。  
“搞什么？”Dominic皱紧了眉头，眼里直白地闪烁着不悦的光。  
男人似乎被他凶神恶煞的模样唬住了，嗫喏着张开嘴巴又闭上，最后才吐出一句：“抱、抱歉，我迷路了，想问问你这是哪儿？”  
Dominic扬起一边眉毛，仿佛在说——你在逗我玩吧？  
男人赶紧解释道：“真、真的！我是巴雷特大学的学生，坐巴士坐过站了……手机也没电了……”说完他还小心翼翼的抬起眼看了Dominic一眼。  
那像是受惊的小动物般的神态逗乐了Dominic，他嗤笑一声，才悠悠开口：“你走丢了应该找911，而不是我。”  
像是真的遇到麻烦的男人赶紧揪住Dominic的衣角，可怜兮兮地说：“帮帮我吧，先生……”  
“你叫什么？”  
“Marius…Marius Streicher。 ”  
“好的，Marius，我可以帮你打911，不过等会儿911来了就别在缠着我了！”  
说完，Dominic从衣兜里掏出手机，按下几个数字，机械的女声从手机里传出，盖住了Marius细微的呢喃。  
“不用了。”  
Dominic还在与电话那头的接线员交谈，雨水肆意地砸在伞面上发出沉重的声响。  
Marius走入伞下……Dominic没有在意，以为对方是要躲雨，他还没那么无情。直到湿冷的触感到达肩头，他才猛然看向这个陌生人。他们靠得极近，Dominic几乎能从对方浅色的虹膜里看见自己的模样，冰凉的手臂绕上肩膀，像是条柔软湿滑的蛇，以谨慎而不容抗拒的姿态圈紧了他的猎物。  
这算哪门子艳遇？Dominic腹诽着。  
男人歪着头，露出一副相当无辜的神情，精巧的下巴扬起，颈项的线条被拉长，他说：“你有更好的方式帮我——”  
Dominic看着对方隐约闪烁着红光的眼睛就觉大事不好，可他刚做出反应，Marius就已经露出可怖的獠牙，攀在肩上的手臂收紧，力道之大Dominic竟完全挣脱不开。  
湿冷的发丝蹭过皮肤，学名为吸血鬼的生物将脑袋埋在他的颈窝，皮肤被锋利的牙齿刺穿，血液从身体里流失——意识模糊，天旋地转。  
甘甜的液体滑过喉咙落进胃里，吸血鬼颜餍足地舔舔嘴巴——简直美味到不可思议，Marius已经忘了自己有多久没有尝到这么好喝的血了。他满足地用鼻尖蹭了蹭这个可怜人类的颈项，对方发出一声虚弱的呻吟。  
太可惜了，他心想，他突然又开始舍不得这难得的食物就这样凄惨的死去。  
他将Dominic滑落的躯体捞起，心情良好地捡起落在地上的伞，人类的躯体还带着温度，这让他忍不住圈紧了对方的身躯，Dominic就歪歪斜斜地倒在他身上。  
尼古丁混着男士香水的味道冲进Marius的鼻腔，饱腹之后他才闻到这个人类身上除了血液之外的气味，他竟觉得这些味道似乎也很美味，他有些亲昵地吻过对方的嘴角，神志不清的人并没有给他什么回应。  
不得不说这个食物还是有着一副相当不错的皮相，就算他此时紧蹙着眉头，唇色泛青也难掩轮廓分明而深邃的五官，不知出于何种原因，Marius甚至想要亲近这个看似冷漠十足的人类。  
Marius又蹭了蹭对方带着雨水的脸颊，相贴的皮肤激起一些细微的电流，他舒适地喟叹出声，隔了那么几秒，他才为自己的行为感到惊讶。  
……完了！  
Marius脑袋里蹦出两个大字——类似的情况在几十年前也曾出现过一次，Marius只记得那是个年轻的女人，过于美味的鲜血令吸血鬼浑身泛出极度不正常的渴望，想要亲近血液的主人，想要和他（她）耳鬓厮磨。

无数声音在Dominic耳朵里无限放大，水滴砸在房檐上的声音，远处汽车鸣笛的声音，还有衣物摩擦时发出“沙沙”的声响。Dominic好不容易才撑开自己的眼皮，眼前的景象已经不是那潮湿阴冷的小巷。  
他背靠在一面勉强还能遮风挡雨的墙体，头顶搭着的几块木板堪堪挡住坠落的雨滴。而那只吸血鬼——正握住Dominic的大腿就想做些什么。  
不过就算放在当下这幅虚弱的模样，Dominic也不是什么任人宰割的善茬。他用为数不多的力气钳住吸血鬼的下颚，迫使Marius看向他。  
“你敢这么做试试！”棕色眼瞳里带着狠厉。  
Marius仿佛被他的气势震慑了，一时间竟没了动作。他和这个人类僵持了好几分钟，可体内翻滚的潮热却不等他，叫嚣着急需贴近血液的主人，最后他叹了一口气像是妥协，不再企图去掰开Dominic的腿根，他解开Dominic的皮带拉开裤链，深色的内裤里鼓起一块包。  
Marius咽下一口吐沫，开始后悔选了个这么棘手的家伙——就算他的血液无比美味。  
随着最后一层遮蔽物的剥落，垂软的性器暴露在冷冽的空气里——怎么可能勃起！谁能在这威胁生命的生物面前勃起，那简直就是变态，虽然这生物有着相当魅惑的外貌。  
Marius跪趴在Dominic腿间，接下来要做的事情不言而喻，当那染着血色的嘴唇接近时Dominic突然想到什么，连忙再次捏住吸血鬼的下巴。  
“收起来！”Dominic将手指探入微张的口腔，指腹按上锋利的尖齿——奇怪的是他根本不抗拒这毫无缘由的亲热，甚至开始隐隐有些期待。  
早知道就选个女人了。Marius在心里抱怨着，可还是听话地将利齿收进牙床。  
他将柔软的物体含进嘴里，湿软的舌头卷过头部，细致而缓慢地舔过每一处皱褶，本来萎靡的性器在他周密的服侍下不断膨胀，最后塞满他的嘴巴，他深吸一口气将已经完全勃起的性器全部纳进嘴里，那硕大的头部几乎捅穿他的喉咙，随后Marius感受到对方明显的震颤。  
吸血鬼的口腔光滑如玻璃，充满清冷而危险的气息，可那灵巧的唇舌造就的快感另当别论。正当Marius打算吐出这个大家伙时，原本只是揪着他发丝的手掌却突然发难迫使他再次把那勃发的性器吞进喉咙。措不及防的顶入使得他几欲作呕，眼眶里蹦出难受的泪珠。  
不适感使吸血鬼下意识地弹出利齿，Dominic立刻察觉到那锋利而危险的触感，这才堪堪放松了力道。Marius从他腿间抬头，嘴角牵出一跳水丝。  
“你再敢这样我就把你血吸干！”Marius威胁着，可那鲜红的唇瓣和泛着水汽的眼眶可毫无威慑力。  
Dominic哼了一声权当默认，苍白的吸血鬼跨坐进他怀里，轻得简直不可思议，他快要以为自己拥住的是朵轻飘飘的棉花糖。  
牛仔裤被Marius褪到脚腕，Dominic看着他将手指喂进自己嘴巴，湿软的红舌和纤长的指尖绞在一起——淫靡而放荡，当那手指撤出来时上面敷着一层湿淋淋的水光。Marius将濡湿的手指向身后探去，到达某个神秘的领域。随后他呜咽了一声便软趴趴地倒在Dominic胸膛上，柔软的唇瓣蹭过Dominic的耳根，身体不断起伏着。  
鬼使神差，Dominic顺着吸血鬼的手臂一路下滑，他摸到那正吞咽着手指的穴口随后挤入其中，紧贴的身躯传来一阵明显的震颤，两人的手指缠在一起。一向没什么道德感的吸血鬼此刻也感到无比羞耻，他将自己撤出，手掌撑在Dominic胸膛上，任由这个人类在他体内肆无忌惮的开拓。  
吸血鬼皮肤冰冷而滑腻，而内里却是出乎意料的湿热柔软，等到Dominic明显感觉到原本带着抗拒的肉壁开始规律地吸吮吞咽他的手指时，他才放过Marius。  
Dominic两手握住那手感极佳的臀肉，将自己勃发的性器抵在Marius的股缝，那似乎比藤蔓还要柔软的手臂绕上他的脖子，仿佛是一种妥协又像是是一个暗号，下一秒Dominic毫不犹豫地撞进缠绵的肉穴里。  
“Shit……”毫无预警的深入使Marius咒骂出声，但夹杂的柔软鼻音将这话显得毫无力道，像是什么可爱的撒娇。  
不——吸血鬼怎么可能可爱！Dominic抛开心里奇怪的悸动，开始认真的侵犯这只非人类生物。  
几个小时前差点要了Dominic命的家伙此时却在他身上不断弹起又落下，因为体位的原因Marius每一次落下都会将他的性器吞进最深的地方。Dominic享受着Marius的主动，他几乎没怎么动作，只需要适时向上顶弄配合着Marius，每一次他带着力度的挺身都会蹭过Marius敏感的腺体，使Marius喘出甜蜜的叫声，他甚至有些喜欢这样出其不意捉弄对方了。  
带着热度的手掌滑进Marius的侧腰，一路向上，连帽上被掀到胸口，Marius不会感到过度的寒冷，可还是因为那缓慢而细致的抚摸泛出一串鸡皮疙瘩。粗糙的指腹按上乳头，微微使力，带着痛的快乐从那儿一路传达到神经末梢，他圈紧了Dominic的脖颈，肉穴也因为这些快感紧紧缴住入侵者，他感到体内的性器胀大了一圈，Dominic粗喘的声音在他耳侧响起，吐出一片灼热的气息打在皮肤上，对方原本漫不经心的动作变得如狂风暴雨般猛烈，每一次进入都精准地碾压过他的敏感点。  
主动权被握在Dominic手里，停在胸口的手指不断加重力道地拉扯蹂躏着乳头——又疼又爽。Marius觉得那儿肯定肿了，可他一点儿也不想阻止Dominic。  
过了好久，胸口疼痛逐渐盖过快乐，Marius甜蜜的叫声里带出几声哭腔，Dominic才堪堪放过他的乳头。  
他握住Marius异常精神的性器安抚一般的套弄着，嘴巴里却说：“你流了好多水。”  
“胡说！我没……”，他话还没说完，就感到带着薄茧拇指蹭过前端，随后是更快速地捋动，一连串快地感聚集在那儿，期盼获得到更多快乐的身体自发地摇着腰肢吞吐着股间深入的性器。  
可Dominic却丝毫没有配合的意思，在Marius即将高潮时残忍地停下了手上的动作，甚至过分地圈紧了性器根部，不过下身入侵的动作却没减缓的意思。强烈无比的失落感使Marius几乎落泪。他呛出一声软糯的鼻音，“放开……”  
“还不行。”  
无法释放的焦灼感使Marius眨了眨眼睛，那些本身聚集在眼眶里的氤氲被挤出凝聚在眼睫上，随后又因为不断的动作不堪负重似地跌落，砸在Dominic嘴角，他下意识地伸舌舔掉——是带着咸味的，Dominic突然觉得那些泪珠不是落在他脸上而是砸进了心里，在毫无波澜的湖泊上掀起一片涟漪。  
体内难以宣泄的难耐让Marius不住地张开嘴巴呼出灼热的气体，又将冰凉的空气吞进胃里，不断地交换着，鲜红的舌尖就因为这些动作隐现在唇齿之间。Dominic突然泛起无比强烈的——想要跟眼前这个吸血鬼接吻的冲动。  
他抚上Marius的后劲，微微施压，后者顺从地低下头，他终于吻到窥视良久的嘴唇。根本不需要他指示，Marius就轻启唇瓣，跃跃欲试地舌头无比顺利的钻进口腔。他缠上对方的舌尖，迫使Marius跟他的动作纠缠在一起，搅起一片缠绵的水声。  
在他感到Marius的身体因为强烈的快感泛出的虚乏的颤抖，肉壁也不规律的痉挛着不断地咬紧他，他才仁慈的放开了手。Marius几乎是哭着射出来的，可Dominic还在不留余地侵入他几乎蹭一下都能高潮的内里。  
Marius受不了似地挣扎起来，那些无止尽般的快感顺着尾椎一路攀爬到后脑，撕碎了他所有感知和理智，让他只能体会那些根本无法承受地猛烈高潮，他想尖叫，想要呐喊，可Dominic还堵着他的嘴巴，他的所有哭喊都被对方吞进胃里。  
他扯着Dominic的头发，推拒着对方的胸膛想要结束这个吻，Dominic压制住了他的挣扎，在他不停收缩的内里用力冲刺，最后野蛮地撞进最深处，将浊液灌进Marius身体里。  
吸血鬼脱力般地倒在Dominic怀里，喘了好几口气，像是终于积攒了足够的力气，他从Dominic怀里起身，射进体内的白浊液体顺着股间一路滑过大腿滴落在地面上。  
Dominic几乎要因为这过于放荡的画面在次勃起，可Marius根本不给他这个机会。只见原本还是人类模样的吸血鬼随着一阵突然扬气的沙尘变成一只白色的蝙蝠。  
”谢谢款待，再见——不对，我们不会再见了！“属于Marius的声音从小小的闭塞蝙蝠身体里传出来，还带着莫名赌气的意味，随后蝙蝠便扑棱着翅膀隐没在一片夜色里。

Dominic无数次路过那条小巷，里面从未钻出个皮肤苍白的吸血鬼。直到某个雨天，他再次走进逼仄阴暗的街道，一只白色的蝙蝠停在残破的墙头，化作了Marius的模样。  
这次Dominic要告诉那只吸血鬼他的名字。


End file.
